Slave forever
by VegetaSS2jin
Summary: COMPLEAT! Vegeta's father dies so he is left to live with Bardock and Goku. However what will Vegeta do when the family guard Zarbon starts playing games that are more then unforgivable? Can Goku and Vegeta find a way to defeat this creep?XXRape, swearing
1. Can't get away

Slave forever

"No! Let me go!" Vegeta yelled struggling with the powerful hands that now pinned his arms behind his back. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, as he realized he had been caught. "Please…. Just let me go…" he begged knowing somewhat that his pleads were unless, but tried anyway.

"Shut your damn mouth! Bardock is very upset with you right now. What is this your third time trying to run away? You're his slave Vegeta so you've better just accept that." Zarbon said pulling 17-year-old Vegeta to his feet. "Your just lucky Bardock is nice. If I were he I'd probably killed you and found somebody else to do my work. Now walk!" Zarbon gave Vegeta a hard push and they both started walking back toward Bardock's castle.

Vegeta had only tried running away this morning, so he hadn't gotten very far. Though he really didn't know where he'd go anyway, so maybe it was better this way. Maybe…

"You little punk! How dare you try to run from me!" Bardock yelled shoving Vegeta hard to the floor. "I ought to fucking kill you! Your father left you to me when he died, so I own you!" Bardock had quite the temper and he liked to take all his anger out on Vegeta whenever he got the chance.

"Ya my dad left me to you so that you could look after me! Not treat me as your fucking slave!" Vegeta yelled back getting to his feet.

"Don't you ever talk back to me like that! Now go to you room and don't bather coming out until after supper to do the dishes…GET!" Vegeta didn't wait around; he turned on his heels and stormed up to his room making sure to slam the door as he left. He was so mad he could have killed somebody. How dare Zarbon find him, laugh in his face, and return him to Bardock.

"Well Vegeta looks like you got off easy this time…" Zarbon said catching up with him in the hall.

"Fuck off!" Vegeta yelled using all of his will power not to punch him in the face. "I have to go to my room, you know, NOT socialize with little green people…" Vegeta only just finished his comment before he was thrown up agents the wall.

"It'd be in your best interest to watch you mouth when talking to me… I'm not as nice as Bardock and will not put up with your attitude… Got it?" Zarbon said through clenched teeth.

"What ever… get off!" Vegeta yelled hoping to draw some attention to the situation. That however landed him with a defining blow to his stomach. Then he was dragged to his room and thrown in, Zarbon locking the door behind him.

Vegeta was left to pull himself to his bed and lie down. He felt ill and his body hurt all over, the last thing he wanted to do was face his step father. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"Vegeta…." A voice whispered at his window. "It's me Goku." Vegeta rolled his eyes; he especially didn't want Bardock's son who was a year younger then him to see him like this. Although Goku had always been nice to him, sneak him food, talk his dad out of giving him too many chores.

"What do you want Goku?" Vegeta said dully.

"Just to come in, you know hang out…" he said innocently. Vegeta rolled his eyes again, then got out of his bed and unlocked the window.

"You know if Zarbon catches you in here I'll be in more shit then I'm already in…"

"Don't worry he wont come in… and even if he does I'd just tell him to lay off." Goku jumped through the window then walked over and sat on the edge of Vegeta's bed. "So, how far did you get this time?"

Vegeta backed into the wall and slid down so that he was sitting on the floor. "I don't know I had about a five hour head start. Then Zarbon caught up with me. Rrrrrrrr that jerk…" Vegeta said feeling somewhat sorry for himself, but made sure not to let it show. "So what did you do today?" Vegeta asked though he really didn't care one way or the other.

"Ummm well nothing too much. Trained a little and listened to my dad bitch about you… That's about it." Goku stood up and started pacing around the room. "OK I have an idea! Lets sneak out and go do something tonight… like go down to the city and see if we can sneak into a bar!"

"Have you gone mad? If I'm seen and caught I might as well kill myself right there." Vegeta said trying to hold back the disappointment in his voice.

"Oh come on… I'll protect you… unless you're too afraid…" Goku said taunting him. "If you too much of a pussy then I'll understand… But if we're going then we have to get a move on it… what's it gonna be?"

Vegeta slowly got to his feet. He hated when he was forced indirectly to do something, but he really did want to go. "Ok fine but if I get in trouble for

this your dead!"

Goku smiled then walked toward the now open window. "Well what are we waiting for?" Goku was the first to leave the room, Vegeta following closely behind.

Once outside they quietly snuck around the back of the building, keeping sure not to let anybody see them. They walked as fast as they could around the corner to where they could easily use the air for a clean get away, but stopped as Goku ran hard into somebody!


	2. Bad changes

**Warning sexual content in this chapter.... Read at your own risk. **

S2

Goku fell hard to the ground in shock as he collided with someone twice his size. Letting out a yelp of surprise a strong pair of hands found his upper arms and pulled him to his feet. "What are you doing out hear at this time of night?" Goku gave a deep sigh of relief as he recognized his older brother Radiz standing before him.

"Gee Radiz you scared the shit out of me!" Goku snapped dusting off his pants.

"Well you shouldn't be sneaking about! Where are you going anyway?" Radiz asked having not noticed Vegeta who was standing against the wall around the corner.

"Ummm... nowhere..." Goku lied. "I was just getting some fresh air."

"Running around like you were trying to hide doesn't seem like getting fresh air to me?" Goku's brother stood over him demanding an answer. "Well are you going to tell me or do I have to bring father out hear to get it out of you?"

"Man you really know how to lay it on thick.... I was going to go down to the city and... ummm... maybe have a drink or two.... There happy?" Goku said looking away, knowing his evening plans with Vegeta were over.

"You know what dad thinks about you drinking Goku.... So if I were you I'd just go back inside before you get yourself into trouble."

"Fuck you're an ass...." Goku yelled turning around to go back to where he came.

"Hold it little bro... who you got hiding around the corned there?" he said stopping Goku from going any further by caching his wrist. "Is it a new girlfriend? Let me guess you were going to take her on a romantic drinking binge?" Radiz laughed, then through his brother behind him and quickly walked around the corner. All he was able to see was Vegeta's foot as he disappeared around the building. "Hey get back here! Don't worry I don't bite..." Radiz said sickly as he started after who he thought was a girl.

Vegeta was now running back toward his open window, though it was a long way back, and he wasn't sure which way he'd come. Heart beating, he dashed back to the side of the building which had his window and climbed back in.

His feet made contact with his bedroom floor, his face still to the window watching for any signs of his step brother. "Gee that was way too close for comfort..."

"Sneaking out are we?" Zarbon's voice rang coldly in the prince's ear.

"What..... No..." Vegeta said almost instantly. He could feel Zarbon's hot sticky breath on his neck, which made him shiver. Then the guards hand reached up and grabbed a handful of Vegeta's hair.

"And then you lie? How dare you!" Vegeta was thrown roughly onto his bed, where he was pinned down. "You know Vegeta; you should know better then to lie to me... its bad manners..." Zarbon said straddling the boy's hips.

"Get your fuck-.." He was cut off as Zarbon's large hand covered his mouth, allowing no sound to escape.

"Shhhh now Vegeta.... I wouldn't want to beat you...." He said pinning the boy's hands under his knees. "You know you really are lucky..." leaning forward, Zarbon gently kissed Vegeta's forehead. "To have me as your body guard... Now just relax and this will all be over before you know it." Vegeta pulled with all his might to get his arms free, but they were too well secured under Zarbon's muscular legs.

Zarbon gently removed his hand and leaned forward to Vegeta's lips, but the prince turned his head away. "You know Vegeta I can do this one of two ways... either you cooperate, or I force you to do as I wish... may I suggest option one?... oh and I also suggest keeping your voice down, if you don't I'll have to gag you..." Zarbon took his hand and tightly grabbed Vegeta's chin, forcing his face to him. Then without another word he pushed his lips onto Vegeta's, allowing his tongue to slide greedily in, tasting every inch of the prince's mouth.

Vegeta was starting to feel sick. Never in all his life had he been so afraid. But what was he supposed to do? Zarbon was much too strong, and even if he was able to call out, Goku was probably dealing with his brother still. He knew he was all alone.

Then finally after what seemed like hours Zarbon pulled free form Vegeta's face allowing the teen to breath. "See that wasn't so bad... oh and I got you out of doing the dishes tonight... told Bardock it was best that you spend some quality time by yourself... well I guess with me..." Zarbon laughed coldly, before leaning down for another ruff kiss.

Vegeta's heart was racing; what should he do? Surely he couldn't let Zarbon do this to him. "Get OFF!!" Vegeta yelled turning his head form his attacker's mouth. His hair was quickly pulled and his mouth firmly held shut.

"Shut up!" Zarbon yelled through clenched teeth. "I fucking swear I'll make your life a living hell if you don't smarten up... so be a good boy and do as daddy asks." Zarbon said with a grin, softly stroked the side of Vegeta's cheek, well still holding his mouth shut. He then leaned down and slowly licked Vegeta's ear, inside and out. Vegeta couldn't help it, his breathing became faster and he could feel his eyes begin to tear up, as much as he tried to hold it back. "Come now princess, do not sulk... I promise I will not hurt you... as long as you do as I say, I'll keep you safe." His voice became more and more seduced as he rubbed his nose along Vegeta's neck. Releasing the prince's mouth he kissed him yet again, allowing his tongue to explore deeper into the back of his throat. Vegeta then felt Zarbon's other hand traveling down his chest. Zarbon rubbed every inch of his stomach, letting his fingers slide just below the pant line.

Vegeta tensed, as the cold hand ventured deeper into his spandex, until it rubbed just above the hair line. Vegeta quivered, still unable to break free form the disgusting kiss. His tears fell freely now, not caring what Zarbon would think. Then without warning the hand fell down and steadily stroked the side of Vegeta's manhood.

That was it; Vegeta was going to be sick. He was just going to pull away, but a loud voice over the intercom made Zarbon pull back first. "Will Zarbon report to the throne chamber immediately? I repeat, Zarbon to the throne room."

"Dammit!" Zarbon yelled quickly getting off Vegeta and walking to the door. "Listen hear boy... if you go opening you mouth about this I'll kill you... plus nobody would believe you anyway... so you've better keep silent... You hear me?" he yelled at Vegeta. All the prince could do was nod, and that was all Zarbon needed to quickly leave the room.

The second Zarbon was out of hearing range Vegeta ran to his bathroom and emptied his stomach. He was so shaky he felt that he might pass out at any second. What had just happened to him? Had he been raped? Or just molested?

Vegeta immediately took off his clothes and got right into the shower, washing himself as best he could, and making sure to brush his teeth four times over. But regardless he could still taste Zarbon's saliva, and still feel his touch over his body. What was he going to do?


	3. Back again

S3

The next morning Vegeta was awaken by a loud crash beside his window. Sitting bolt up he looked around, fearing that Zarbon had come back.

"Son of a bitch!" Goku said standing up rubbing his chin. He had obviously just fell on his face well trying to enter his room through the window. "Hay Vegeta, sorry about that... I sort of fell... didn't mean to scare you." Goku said noticing Vegeta's now pail face.

"Gee Goku.... What were you doing?" Vegeta said taking a deep breath of relief. He was so thankful that it was not Zarbon that he forgot to hide the kindness in his voice.

"Well I came to give you some good news.... I bitched my dad out for treating you the way he does, and he said I was right... so now he's going to work on treating you like more of a son... he said you would still have chores, like me but not as many..."

Vegeta couldn't help it, a small smile spread over his face. Now Bardock was going to be nice to him. "So what's the catch? There's no way you dad just decided to like me?"

"I told him that you were my brother and that I cared for you that way... he said he'll be respectful of you if you are to him... so come on, lets go get some breakfast." Vegeta pulled his stiff body out of bed and followed Goku down to the dinning room, where a huge morning meal awaited them.

"So Vegeta, I'm sure you've heard the news?" Bardock said calmly as he sipped from his glass of apple juice. "I will apologize to you now... and we will both put that past behind us... ok...son?"

Hearing those words lifted Vegeta's heart making him smile proudly. He finally had his step fathers approval. After ten long years. "I'm sorry too then, and will try and keep my temper at bay." Vegeta said quietly.

"Good, then eat up.... You Vegeta have some training to do. Zarbon offered to be your personal trainer, and you will be starting after you finish."

Vegeta almost dropped his fork. Why did he have to train with him, of all people? "Can't I train with Goku and Radiz?" Vegeta said quickly.

"No... that would only make sparing uneven... so for now you will work with your guard. After, in the evening you can train more with Goku, but for regular Zarbon will be your trainer." Bardock spoke his final words and they all finished eating, Vegeta feeling sick the whole time.

"Ok punk lets get started...." Radiz said after they had all changed into suitable fighting cloths. "You and me, head to head.... And if I win..... you can suck my balls..." Radiz teased.

"What balls? Last I herd you were just girl..." Goku joked back as they left Vegeta to go to the gravity room.

Vegeta walked nervously back and forth across the room, waiting for Zarbon to get him, and start there training. "Oh good... I see Bardock thought I would be best to train you... come now lets go to the sparing room and stretch." Zarbon said suddenly, causing Vegeta to jump. "Relax boy.... you have nothing to worry about..." Zarbon smiled evilly, then pointed Vegeta toward the fighting room.

Once inside Vegeta went to the farthest wall and started flexing his arms and stretching his legs. He did his best to ignore Zarbon's continuing stare, not wanting to look into the creeps eyes. But after not making eye contact, Zarbon made his way over to the teens side. "Do I need to teach you some manners? You seem quit rude... no matter you'll get better... Now tell me.... How did our little prince like last nights ordeal?" he asked kneeling down so that his face was closer, and he could look into Vegeta's eyes, even though the prince did not look back.

"I thought you were going to train me.... Not fuck around with my head!" Vegeta yelled getting to his feet and backing away. Zarbon was on him in a flash, slamming his knee into the boys gut, so that he was pinned up against the wall.

"I really don't like cursing.... So when in my range of hearing keep the language to a minimum." Zarbon yelled, slowly pulling his knee back, allowing Vegeta to breath. He then grabbed his hair and pulled Vegeta's face so that his lips were almost touching his own. "You make a nice little pet Vegeta. One I can rub behind the ears and make kick his foot... now do me a little favor pet... I want you to kiss back when I kiss you.... Makes the experience all that more enjoyable." Zarbon used his long green finger to gently trace the out line of Vegeta's face. "Don't disappoint me." He said, then leaned in for the kiss.

Vegeta knew he had to fight back this time, his arms were free, so he was going to use them in his advantage. The second he felt Zarbon's lips touch his, he powered up an energy ball and through it roughly into the guards unsuspected stomach. There was a loud boom, followed by a flash of bright light and a yell of pain.

To Vegeta's surprise Zarbon went flying back, giving Vegeta the perfect get away... if he were fast enough that is... Zarbon recovered almost instantly meeting Vegeta at the door, stopping him before he could get out. Vegeta's stomach tightened in fear almost instantly, as he backed away. Again his heart started to pound and his breathing became fast and heavy.

"You have some nerve..." Zarbon said quietly, a very evil grin spreading across his face. "But I like them with a little spunk... all you need is a little discipline Vegeta... and I'm just the one to deal that out." Zarbon licked his lips, cleaning the blood off them, as he began to walk to the prince, backing him into a corner.

"You stay back! I mean it Zarbon, I'll tell Bardock...." Vegeta yelled as the distance between them drew smaller.

"Oh I think not..... what would you tell them? That you let Zarbon touch you? Spare me pet, nobody would believe it, and all you'd be doing is letting everyone know how weak you truly are... Plus... if you tell I might just have to kill someone you like... such as... well... Goku?"

Vegeta's heart stopped. "You wouldn't dare... plus then Bardock would really be on your ass. This is a win lose situation Zarbon! And you lose!" Vegeta yelled as his rage started to build up... But as much as he tried to look unfazed, Zarbon was right... nobody was going to believe him... and what if he was able to kill Goku? I mean that kid was a brother to him, and did everything he could to make his life better. Vegeta's head fell down, knowing that he was really the one who was going to lose. Just how was he going to fix this problem? Vegeta however had no time to answer that question, because a strong hand cupped his chin and lifted his face.

"Do you see now pet? I always get what I want..." Zarbon whispered quietly, then leaned closer to Vegeta's ear. "Oh and don't worry... your not the only one I've revealed myself too.... Goku is fun to play with too. He knows better then to open his mouth... so I suggest you learn to follow in your little friends footsteps. It'll do you a lot of good." At that Zarbon used his other hand to hit Vegeta hard across the cheek, making the prince fall hard to the ground.

Vegeta let out a loud yelp as Zarbon begin beating him with his foot. Continuously hitting him in the ribs and face, not bothering to hold back any of his strength. So by the time Zarbon stopped, Vegeta could barley move. "Ok sweet pea, I think your training is over for today... maybe tomorrow you'll be faster..." Zarbon said, then picked Vegeta up, making the teen whimper at his touch. Zarbon took the prince to his room, were he left him to spend the rest of the day recovering form his wounds.


	4. Fun or Danger?

S4

"Hey… Vegeta? Are you ok?" Goku's worried voice sounded in Vegeta's ear. The prince slowly opened his eyes to see Goku kneeling beside his bed. "Oh finally… Zarbon must have really worked you….. Gee you look terrible…"

"Where is he?" Vegeta said sitting up.

"Oh him? He's out doing some all night jobs… he said that you really did well today but maybe he was a little tough on you…" Goku paused for a moment before looking Vegeta in the eyes. "Are you sure you ok?"

"Of course, I'm fine…. Let's go… I want a drink really bad." Vegeta said pulling the covers off and standing up.

A huge grin spread across Goku's face. "You sure you feel up for it? I'm not a light drinker…"

"Oh shut up… I'm older then you… I know how to handle myself with alcohol. It's you I'm worried about." The prince teased. Goku smiled back, feeling somewhat excited that Vegeta was willing to go with him. "Well let's go."

Vegeta was the first out the window, followed closely by Goku who directed the way. The two Saiyan's made there way quickly to the outskirts of the huge building, and then started flying quickly to the nearest town.

"Well Vegeta welcome to the big city… Which pub do you want to go to? Since this will be the first time you get drunk, I'll give you the honors." Goku said as they made there way down the busy main street.

"Ummm… I…. don't know…. You're the one who knows what's best, so you pick." Vegeta said, knowing that Goku was right about him getting drunk the first time. Bardock would never allow him to consume any alcohol, so Vegeta was left quit uneducated.

"Oh Vegeta….. Let's try….. The Midnight Rods… ya that's a good one… drinks are cheep there." Goku said getting a head start.

"Hold on… I haven't gotten any money." Vegeta said almost embarrassed.

"Oh no worries…. It's your first time getting hammered….. Drinks are on me." Goku smiled, and they both walked into the bar.

"What can I get you two?" The bar tender asked. "And I shell have to see some identification."

Vegeta froze. He would have never thought of that. "Here…" Goku said handing him two cards. "I have his because he has no pockets. But is that good?"

"All right, what'll it be?"

"Ok for him…. Let see… how bout a…. Sheryl Temple…."

Vegeta's face went red, "You know Goku I do know what a Sheryl Temple is….." Vegeta said through clenched teeth as some of the other people in the bar turned to stare.

Goku turned to Vegeta and smiled. "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing…. I'll have a Paralyzer." The bar tender smiled then turned to get the two drink which were quickly brought to them at there table by a sexy waitress, with the biggest breast Vegeta had ever seen. "Stop drooling and drink up…" Goku said as the waitress walked away.

"What is this? Sheryl Temples have no alcohol in them." Vegeta said looking down into his glass, then over at Goku's drink.

"Just shut up and try it… remember Vegeta, we're at a bar… you can't get non alcoholic drinks… unless it's water." Goku lifted his glass to a toast then drank down his drink in a single gulp. "Hu… beat that."

Vegeta took a deep breath then brought the cup to his mouth. Then on a silent count of three he tilted the glass back and took a big swig. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Vegeta yelled quickly putting his drink down. "That fucking burns!" he said eyes watering up as he struggled to keep the liquid in his stomach.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Goku screamed, falling off his chair in a fit of laughter. "That's one of the weakest drinks here…. Hahahahahaha…. Gee and here I thought you might be able to handle something like a Whisky…. Man was I kidding….. You can hardly keep a chicks drink down… Hahahahahaha."

Vegeta felt his face go red as all the people around there table turned to see what was so funny. This time Vegeta took the remanding bit of his drink and forced it down, trying to hold back tears, as it burned all the way down his throat. "There, I did it…" Vegeta said getting Goku's attention back to the drinks. Goku smiled before raising his hand and giving the 5 more drinks single, twice.

In moments the waitress was back with ten small shooters of a dark green liquid. "Ok Vegeta it's on…. Who ever can get this down first wins… loser has to…ummm squeeze the waiters ass next time she walks by…" Goku said placing 5 of the drinks in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed, not knowing if losing was such a bad thing. Maybe he would get a shot at some breast grabbing too. Goku gave the thumbs up and both Saiyan's started pounding down shots as fast as they could. But as Vegeta got down two Goku was done.

"Too fucking slow…. Hahahahahaha…. I win…" Goku said, singling for another round. "Ok Vegeta make it a good grab… and think of me when you squeeze it…"

"Like hell I'm gonna think of you… I'm going to take it all for my greedy little self… Just watch." Vegeta said eying the waiter as she made her way back. Without a word she placed the drinks down in front of them, and then turned around. Vegeta quickly reached out his hand and firmly grabbed the left cheek.

"Get you fucking hands off me you sick fuck!" Vegeta's stomach dropped as the deep voice sounded in his ears. Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyan's had just graded a man's ass without realizing it.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Goku died laughing as the crossing dressing waitress stormed back to the front.

"You little ass munch!" Vegeta yelled still in shock at what he had just done. "You knew all along?"

"Sorry… I just couldn't resist." Goku said pounding down another two shots, of the green liquid. By now Goku was starting to become a little off balance. Whatever it was he was drinking was taking a fast effect. "Come on Vegeta stop bitching and drink some more…. I have something else fun to do after you have some booze in you…" Goku said with a smile.

Vegeta did as he was told, sucking back another 7 shot, making him very unsteady. "Ok Gokuuuuu…. I think that enough for meeeeee……" Vegeta slurred getting to his feet to look around.

With a simple wave of Goku's hand three drop sexy woman mad there way to their table. "Ok Vegeta I call the redhead and the brown….. The blonds all yours."

"Hey big boy…. how come I've never seen you around these parts before?" the blond said sitting on Vegeta's lap making sure to have her breast as close to the princes face as possible, after pushing him back to his seat.

"Well…..ummm… I don't know…" Vegeta said starting to feet nervous, but the alcohol was numbing any worries.

"Well I know what you need…. All the newcomers get it…. Follow me…" The blond said getting up and pulling Vegeta by the wrist to follow. Vegeta glanced back quickly to see Goku with both girls on his lap, him softly rubbing the redhead's nipple.

Vegeta followed the blond into the one man bathroom, where she locked the door once inside. "Ok hot stuff…. I'm gonna show you what a woman can do….." The blond leaned into Vegeta's arms, pushing him against the wall. Then she started to lick his neck, pulling the princes hands to her breast, allowing him to touch them.

"Wait…" Vegeta said lightly pushing the girl off him. "I don't even know you…"

The blond just laughed, then began to feel down to Vegeta's stomach. "That doesn't matter….. All it is, is a little fun… relax." The blond then began to unfasten his belt. "You'll like this… trust me…" the girl then completely pulled Vegeta's pants down, leaving the prince in nothing but his boxers.

Vegeta couldn't help the fact that his member harden, when the blond removed the rest and began softly stroking it. The prince arched his neck as her mouth softened around his erection, making him groan out in pleasure. The blond forced Vegeta deeper into her mouth, moving slowly back and forth. Vegeta's eyes rolled madly in the back of his head as he let out yet another loud groan, knowing that he would reach his peak soon. He gently placed his hand on the girls head letting his fingers slid through her hair. Then like a cannon, he released his seed, gasping in pleasure, as the blond drank all his fluids greedily.

"There… that felt good didn't it?" She asked pulling Vegeta's pants and boxers back up. "You are quit big, for such a little guy… maybe next time we can go further. But I have a job to get back to, so have a good night…" she smiled then left the bathroom, leaving Vegeta alone.

Vegeta made his way out of the bathroom feeling very relaxed. Never in all his life had he experienced an orgasm such as that. Looking around he soon noticed that Goku was nowhere to be seen. He sat down at their table, drinking down another 5 or 6 drinks, well thinking if where his little brother could have went, when an all too familiar voice hit his ears like a built. Even though he was quit intoxicated he was able to make out Zarbon's voice above the crowed…

**Well what do you think so far? I'm hopping to get the next chapter up soon…. Pleas RR! **


	5. Too far

S5

Vegeta's heart froze in fear, as he herd Zarbon asking the bar tender for a drink. Slowly looking around, he found that Zarbon's back was to him. This would be his only chance to get away. Ducking to the floor, stumbling constantly, he nosily made his way to the front doors. Where once outside he through up everywhere.

"Vegeta..... is that you?" The prince looked up through blurred eyes, to see Radiz and one of his fiends looking down at him. "Gee you looked really fucked up...." Radiz laughed, helping the teen to his feet. "Take it easy little bro.... how much have you had to drink?" he said grabbing Vegeta's arm to keep him from falling back down.

"Ith... zarthbanth...." Vegeta slurred tilting to the side.

"Who?.... oh Zarbon, that's good, he can take you home, and get you in bed... Ray go into the bar there and get Zarbon to come out here and take his drunk brat back." Radiz said pointing toward the bar. Ray didn't say a word walking quickly into the bar. Vegeta's heart dropped, what had Radiz just done?

Radiz made him sit on the ground so that he could stumble no more. "youllll......donth understandth..."

"Sure I do... you and Goku decided to get pissed out of your minds.... But Goku was smart enough to keep out of my range of sight. He'll make it back though, sometime either tonight or tomorrow morning.

"Well look what the cat dragged in..." Zarbon said with a laugh, walking out of the bar with Ray. He stepped up behind Vegeta and placed his hand roughly on the boys shoulder. "Looks like someone's had a little too much to drink tonight. No matter all you need is some sleep." Zarbon grinned then looked back at Radiz. "I'll take him.... No problem."

"Ok thanks. Oh and look for Goku too. He's bound to be around here somewhere." Radiz looked once more at Vegeta then walked into the bar with his friend, leaving the prince alone.

"How utterly convenient this is..." Zarbon said cruelly, pulling the prince to his feet by his arm. "Well at least your drunk.... That should numb some of the pain.... Now move!" Zarbon yelled shoving Vegeta ahead of him, making sure to keep a firm grip on his arm so he wouldn't fall over.

They walked, or stumbled quickly back to the house, to Vegeta's room, completely unnoticed. Once there Vegeta was thrown to his bed and immediately pinned by the hips again. "Oh Vegeta we're going to have some fun. I already ran into Goku, but he's so easy to control, there's hardly any challenge in it.... You on the other hand put up somewhat of a fight, that turns me on....." Zarbon leaned down and licked all the way up Vegeta's check, making the teen shiver in disgust.

"Get offth meth..." Vegeta tried to yell but found that his speech was barley understandable. Zarbon laughed quietly, then for no reason slapped the teen hard across the face, making his nose bleed.

"Shut up! I don't feel like listing to your drunken babbling right now..." Zarbon yelled, then using his tongue licked up all the blood that was falling from Vegeta's nose. Next he allowed his hand to fall down to the teen chest, slowly placing his cold fingers under Vegeta's shirt, feeling every muscle he could reach.

Vegeta's breathing started up again, making him even dizzier then he already was. Zarbon then locked his lips to Vegeta's, almost gagging him with his tongue. His hand once again made it's way down Vegeta's pants, roughly feeling him up, and there was sadly nothing the teen could do. Then out of nowhere Zarbon's finger slowly inserted itself into Vegeta's body, making the prince yell out in pain. "Oh you like it... don't act like you don't." Zarbon laughed placing another finger in, going deeper into the Saiyan's body. Zarbon was forced to cover Vegeta's mouth to silence his painful yells, as he placed yet another finger into his tight area.

'I swear, I'll never get drink again.' Vegeta said right before unconsciousness took over his body...

The next morning Vegeta was awaken by his step father, who was yelling something about being irresponsible. "I give you some freedom and you just have to take it to the next level!" He yelled pulling off Vegeta's covers. "Oh god!.... Why did you go to bed naked?" Bardock said in disgust, quickly covering him back up.

It took a minuet for Vegeta's thoughts to come back to him, but once they did he jumped form his bed looking around in fear. "What...... happened?"

"Go have a damn shower boy, then dress and come down for something to eat." Bardock gave Vegeta a quick glare then left the room.

Sudden blurry memories came crashing back into Vegeta's head, making his sick on the spot. He raced to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. How could he had let that happen?

Having a quick shower and getting dressed Vegeta made his way quickly to the dinning room, in fear that walking slow he might run into Zarbon.

"Well Vegeta, would you mind explaining why Radiz found you the way you were last night? I'm sure you weren't drinking, right? You would know better then that, right?" Bardock said, allowing his voice to get louder.

Vegeta hung his head in shame. "Well.... I had a few drinks.... I'm really sorry." Vegeta said still looking to the floor.

"Well you will have to be punished then... I have a days list of chores that you WILL have done by supper. You hear me? And if you do this again then I swear I'll take my belt to you." Bardock got up and handed Vegeta a long list of things to do around the house and garden. "And no slacking off either."

Vegeta nodded, then silently made his way out of the dinning room to go and do his first chore, cleaning the bathrooms. Which would have been ok, but in this house there were over ten that need to be tended to. Sighing deeply he opened the door to Bardock's room. Today was going to oh so much fun, he could already tell...

Finally 5:00 came, and Vegeta was finally finished his work. Without any interruptions by Zarbon. He slowly made his way back to the dinning room for supper, when his stomach dropped.

Goku! Zarbon had done something to him too. Without another thought Vegeta stopped off at his room, through on some clean cloths and quickly made his way down to Goku's room.

"Goku!!! Open up!" Vegeta yelled pounding his fist on the door. "Please, we have to talk."

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" Goku's voice came from the teens back. Spinning around Vegeta was facing Goku, who looked as sick as he felt.

"Goku..... tell me.... Did you run into Zarbon last night, or today?" Goku didn't answer, instead his eyes fell to the floor. "Goku, stop fucking around! Answer the question!" Vegeta snapped grabbing hold of his brothers shoulders.

"Vegeta..... please.... Don't tell..." Goku said softly, tears running down from his eyes. All Vegeta could do was pull his little brother in for a huge. He knew what he was going through.

"Come on Goku, in here. We can talk in your room where it's quiet." Whipping away some of Goku's tears, Vegeta took him into the room, locking the door once inside. They both moved over to the bed, where Goku collapsed in a heaping sob.

"Ve...Ve...Ve.... Vegeta, I tried to stop him but he threatened to kill Radiz, or you. And he would only beat me if I tried to fight ba...back..." Goku said sobbing harder into his pillow. Vegeta leaned over placing a hand on Goku's back.

"It's ok.... He....he.... was doing it...... to me....too..." Vegeta said almost starting to cry too, but he kept his feelings somewhat back, not wanting to make Goku more upset.

"What...... No Vegeta, please tell me it's not true...." Goku said sitting up to look at his older brother. "I.... that creep!" Goku yelled through wet eyes.

"Don't worry bro.... we're going to train and beat that fuck at his own game... Be up early tomorrow, training will start then..." Vegeta said getting to his feet and heading toward the door.

"Vegeta.... Please...don't leave me... just stay with me tonight....that way Zarbon wont try and take us both on...." Vegeta sighed then made his way to the small couch beside the bed and fell almost instantly to sleep...

**Well??? Is the story still going all right? Now comes all the fighting so don't miss the next chapter.**

**RR**


	6. time to fight back!

**S6**

Vegeta was for the first time since Zarbon had been abusing him, able to get a good night sleep. Knowing that Goku was with him helped too, but he'd never admit to that. Vegeta arose early, around five he thought, then quickly got dressed. "Goku..... It's time." He said lightly shaking his brother's shoulder.

"Come on dad..... Five more minuets..." Goku said groggily, rolling over.

"Get up!" Vegeta yelled pulling Goku by the arm so that he was standing.

Shaking at his brothers touch Goku shook in fear that Zarbon was the one who had his arm.

"Get dressed Goku; we have a full day of training ahead of us, if we plan on beating Zarbon." Vegeta released the boys arm and allowed him to put on some training cloths.

"Where are we going to do are training? Because I think we should keep out of Zarbon's sight.... I think he'll be pissed if he knew we were training to kill him." Goku said as they left his room.

"We will just fight each other out side in the country. Somewhere where Zarbon won't think to look."

The two brothers quickly left the building, making sure nobody saw them. Then headed strait to a clearing where they could easily fight one another in secret.

"Ok bro, don't you dare hold back! Give me everything you have!" Vegeta called getting into a fighting stance.

"You ready? Because here I come!!!" Goku shot toward Vegeta as fast as he could, swinging his fist as hard as he could. It connected dead weight with the side of Vegeta's jaw, throwing the prince hard to the ground. Vegeta was fast though; he jumped to his feet and tore after the younger Saiyan.

The two teens continued their training until supper. They were both dead with tiredness, neither of them having stopped all day. "Vegeta... don't you think it was a bit odd that Zarbon didn't track us down at all today?" Goku asked as they entered the dinning room.

"Not really... that cowered probably knew better then to try and take us both on at the same time, so he's probably just waiting for one of us to be alone." Vegeta said sounding somewhat worried.

"Ah boys, there you are. Have a good day training?" Bardock asked as they both took their seats at the table.

"Ya it was good..." Goku said yawing.

"Well that's good... Now I'm going to have to trust that you two will behave fore a wile... can I?"

"What..... Ya of cores dad... why?" Goku asked.

"I will be leaving the planet for about a week... something's come up on another planet so I must see to it... Zarbon will be here to keep an eye out for the two of you. Radiz is coming with me, so I want you both to be good for Zarbon, ok?"

Vegeta could hardly believe what he had just heard. No wonder Zarbon was in no rush to run into them today. He was going to have an entire week to do to them as he pleased. "Why can't we come too?" Vegeta asked trying to hold back any sound of concern that was creeping up in his voice.

"Well because... you two are still too young to be coming to these meetings... don't worry, Zarbon will give you your space. As long as you keep out of the bars... if Zarbon catches you there, then you will both be dealing with me... is that clear?" Bardock asked taking a bite of his stake.

"But..... F-father..... Please.... I... w-well, I don't want Z-Zarbon to baby-sit us... please just stay with us..." Goku pleaded. Dumb ass! What was he thinking? Now Bardock would for sure think something was up.

"Goku, what's the matter? Why suddenly are you worried that I'm leaving? You never used to care... always thought it was a nice break... what's up?"

Goku quickly realized what he had just said. "Oh..... well.... Ummm." Goku stared down at his plate of food, holding back tears. How was he going to get himself out of this?

"Goku.... What happening... tell be boy!" Bardock yelled getting impatient. That only made matters worse, Goku was now crying. Tears spilled uncontrollably form his eyes. Bardock stood up and made his way over to his son and pulled Goku's chair from the table so that he was sitting right in front of him. "Goku.... Look at me." Goku slowly lifted his head so that his eyes were staring into his fathers. "You tell me right now son... has someone been doing something to you? TELL ME!!!"

Goku jumped in surprise and fear as his father yelled at him. "Bardock! You don't understand!" Vegeta said desperately getting to his feet.

"It was you, wasn't it? What have you done to my son?" Bardock looked furious, as he stood up and headed toward Vegeta. "You've better spill it boy... or I'll make you wish you'd never been born." The Saiyan yelled grabbing Vegeta around the neck. "SPEAK UP!!!"

"B-Bardock... it's not me... I-it's Z-Zarbon..." Vegeta chocked as Bardock's grip tightened.

"Dad... its Zarbon... he... he.... He......" Goku started crying again, breathing heavy. "He... he... has... been.... Doing things to us..." Goku was unable to speak any further as his cries took the better of him.

"What!!!!! What has he been up too!!!!?"

"Bardock, Zarbon's been sexually abusing us for the last wile now..." Vegeta said also breaking down into a fit of tears. Never in all his life had he ever felt so ashamed. He had allowed Zarbon to touch him, do things to him that he would fear for the rest of his life.

Bardock released the Vegeta who fell to his knees hiding his face in his hands. He was just too ashamed to look at anybody, especially his step father.

"What! no... your lying!!!!" Bardock said in shock. "There's just no way Zarbon would do that..."

"Well he did father... so you better start believing it..." Goku said finally able to hold back his tears.

"I won't hear it!!! Both of you get out of my sight! Now!!!" Bardock yelled leaving the room.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta said now in shock. "He doesn't believe us... but why? Why would we lye about something like that!!!" the prince yelled in anger.

"Well, well, well... look what we have here... two little rats!" the voice was like ice to the two Saiyan's ears. "I warned you didn't I? Nobody is going to believe the two of you... and now I'm going to have to discipline you both... you've been very knotty boys lately... so who's first?" Zarbon asked coldly, stepping closer to them. "Play times over!"


	7. End of the line

S7

Vegeta stepped back in terror as Zarbon emerged from the shadows, looking rather pissed off. "Look Zarbon, your going to regret this." Vegeta said backing up further, but trying to sound strong. "I swear, Bardock knows!"

"Oh save it Vegeta. Bardock doesn't believe you. It's just like I said it would be.. and now you two are going to have to be punished! So who's first?"

Goku whimpered softly as Zarbon's threat met his ears. "V-Vegeta… What are we going to do? H-he's going to hurt us…" Goku said breathing faster.

"Goku! Get yourself together. He's looking for a reaction from us. So stop acting like such a wimp!" Vegeta yelled turning to his brother.

"Oh it'd do you well to act afraid. I might show some compassion then." Zarbon whispered in the princes ear.

Vegeta flinched in surprise, only to quickly be restrained by a handful of his hair. Yelling out in pain, Zarbon held his mouth shut with his free hand. "Now, now Vegeta, the more you fight back the harder I'll be on you. So I suggest just submitting yourself…"

"NEVER! Goku get your father! Hurry!" Vegeta yelled having managed to pull Zarbon's hand away.

"Why you little rat!" Zarbon yelled outraged. "Goku! You'd be wiz not to move an inch! You hear me boy!"

Goku didn't move. His whole body was frozen in fear. What should he do? If Zarbon caught him, he was as good as dead. But he knew his father would easily be able to stop Zarbon from hurting them.

"Goku what the hell are you waiting for! Get you father NOW!" That was all Vegeta was able to let out before Zarbon chucked him to the ground.

"You'll pay for that one you little shit!" Zarbon yelled booting the teen roughly in the ribs, so that he'd stay on the ground. "Now to take care of you…" Zarbon left Vegeta on the ground out of breath and started toward Goku. "Come here! You don't want me to have to hurt you as much as I will Vegeta, now do you?"

Goku swallowed hard. "N-no… I… was n-not going t-to move…" Goku said backing up slightly as Zarbon stepped in front oh him.

"GOKU! Fight him!" Vegeta choked slowly getting to his knees. "Don't you dare step down to him! You hear! We trained for this moment Goku, now show him what your made of!"

"Rrrrrrrr that's it! I'll just have to show you your place first! You seem quit eager! So come on Vegeta! Show me what you can do. Other then provide a nice sex toy!" Zarbon didn't even allow the comment to sink into Vegeta's head before he was back at him, this time ready to fight.

"I'll kill you!" Vegeta yelled throwing his fist into the green mans chest. All Zarbon could do was laugh slightly under his breath.

"Please tell me that wasn't you best Vegeta? Because if that's what all your training did then it was a complete waste of your time!" Zarbon said as he caught the boys fist.

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

"Very well…" Zarbon quickly released Vegeta's fist then using the other hand grabbed the boys wrist and slammed his arm over his knee, breaking it instantly. Vegeta's yells were quickly muffled by Zarbon's large hand, as the prince struggled with the intense pain that now engulfed his arm. "How's that for you? Hurt didn't it? Well maybe if you had known your place then that wouldn't have been necessary. But oh well, to late for that now." Zarbon laughed.

Goku was almost dizzy watching Zarbon torment his brother Vegeta. He wanted to help him, he really did, but the fear Zarbon had in forced over the years held him in his place.

"Well Vegeta… I think it's time we have a little privacy…so if you want to keep the rest of your bones in place then I suggest behaving!... right this way little prince…"

"Zarbon!" Goku yelled trying to sound brave. He knew ever so well what Zarbon had planned for Vegeta, and knew he had to at least try and help.

"Goku, stop trying to be a hero… because unless you stay right where you are… you'll never see this fuck you call a brother again. So just relax…. Your off the hook for tonight." He said coldly then left the room dragging the now horrified teen with him.

Vegeta was quickly dragged to the nearest room his arm still killing in pain.

"You really know how to fuck up boy!.. Opining you dirty mouth to Bardock! Hell I'm not even going to waste my time fucking you… I'm just going to beet you until you can't feel anything!"

It was then that fear truly sunk in. How was he going to get around this? And why didn't Goku try and help, did he really care more about himself getting hurt then helping his brother? Vegeta quickly sat up holding is arm. "Zarbon… why do you do this?" Vegeta said in a shaky voice. Maybe if he could buy himself some time Goku might pull through for him.

Zarbon just laughed. "Why? Well…… I like the feeling of having absolute power and control over another. Especially someone who used to be a prince." He said grinning evilly.

"I still am a prince you twisted bastard!" Vegeta yelled suddenly become unafraid and instead angry. "You have insulted me and my royal blood line for the last time Zarbon!... You must pay!"

"What? Since when did you become so brave?... what makes you think I'll pay for anything? Did you not see how weak you proved to be the last time we fought? I only just beat you down…. And I'm going to do it again!" Zarbon didn't wait for Vegeta to react charging full force toward the young prince. Vegeta however was ready.

"Solar-Flare!" The prince yelled holding his one good hand up to his face before yelling out the attack.

"Sorry princess, but I'm afraid that won't work on me!"

"What?" Vegeta yelled out in surprise. That always worked, it was a trick Goku had taught him ages ago.

"Even if I can't see you I can still sense where you are. Besides, this attack only last for a short time to allow the victim to escape, but you won't be getting away. That, I can promise!"

Vegeta looked around hopelessly, in search for anything to use a some sort of a weapon. With only one arm he needed to use whatever he could get his hands on.

"Gotcha!" Zarbon yelled suddenly, slamming a solid fist into Vegeta's head.

The prince instantly saw stars and stumbled unceremoniously to the door, making it slide open as he pushed into it. As his body hit the ground outside in the hall he quickly felt Zarbon's heavy body crawl over him pinning him down. Next, Vegeta felt yet another heavy blow to his face and the older man began to strike him over and over. At this rate the mighty prince wouldn't last much longer. He was already starting to lose his sight.

"The game ends here Vegeta!"

The boy braced himself for the final hit, but before Zarbon's green fist could make contact a bright flash of energy exploded on the Zarbon's chest. Sending the man flying to the side.

"You leave him along Zarbon! I won't let you hurt him any more!"

Vegeta felt his eyes water as Goku finished his sentence. Goku really was brave enough to fight him.

"Vegeta are you alright?" he asked, keeping his eyes fixed on Zarbon, who by now was getting to his feet.

"I-I, think so…" Vegeta replied, cursing his body for being to hurt to get up and help.

"You know I think I have a better idea for the two of you. If I kill you now, then I'll win and you'll both be out of my way." Zarbon grinned pointing his hand toward the two boys. "Say goodnight!"

"Good night…"

Both boys let out a gasp as Bardock appeared behind Zarbon slamming his fist through the guards gut. Blood hit the floor and the cruel man fell to the floor dead. The torment had finally come to an end.

**Ok, sorry this is the end. I really don't like this story anymore and just wanted it done with and out of my way. I like the start of the story, but ya.. I guess I lost interest. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews:D**


End file.
